Bleach Ipod ChallengeKenpachi x Unohana
by PiFace314
Summary: The PiFace Co. takes on the infamous drabble challenge, with rather hilarious results. Rated T for the last story.


Hiya, everyone! I wanted to do a private project, just for me, so this is a Bleach iPod shuffle challenge. Basically, here's how it works:

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

And of course, I'm gonna be writing some KenUno! Woohoo! So, I start… now!

* * *

Soundscape to Ardor

Bleach 3rd Season Theme Song

Unohana looked out the wndow, waiting for Kenpachi to come. She felt a sort of vigor and energy that she didn't usually feel. It was wonderful. She felt almost like a schoolgirl, waiting for her boyfriend. Unohana couldn't help it, she giggled in glee. What a wonderful time they would have…

Treachery

Shiro Sagisu

Kenpachi felt a pain in his heart. He felt absolutely betrayed. Didn't Retsu love him? Well, maybe she had, but why was she spending all her time with that Ukitake fellow? And "he's chronically sick" wasn't a valid reason. It was treachery, that's what it was. How dare she? His lovelorn bellow could be heard from miles and miles away. In the 4th Division headquarters, Unohana sighed. "The nerve of that man…" And she continued to treat her patients.

Life is Like a Boat

Bleach Ending

Unohana was happy that she had someone to support her. Before, she was so lost. She had lived for a thousand years, lost among the waves of life. But he had helped her find her balance, allowed her to steer past all the obstacles that had barraged before. A man like Kenpachi was a good anchor. He would always be there to comfort you, to keep you strong. He was one of her main motivations, besides her job, to just keep going, to keep sailing onwards.

Pretty Fly

Offspring

"You sure I look okay?" Kenpachi was nervous. He had never really been good at parties. Unohana just laughed. "It's okay. You look, oh, what's that phrase…Ah! You look pretty fly!" He just grinned. "For a white guy." Suddenly, a song started to blare. "Hey, it's Vanilla Ice!" He started to sing. "Da da da…Ice Ice Baby…Ice Ice Baby…" He looked over to a rather awkward looking Hitsugaya. "Just like him, huh?" Unohana just giggled. Why did she keep doing that?

If You Want Me To

Flight of the Conchords

Unohana was crying over a patient that she had lost. "I could stay around if you want me to." She looked up at Kenpachi. "Thanks, I would appreciate that." He wrapped his arms around her.

She's so Hot…BOOM!

Flight of the Conchords

Kenpachi looked over at Unohana. He imagined her in a swimsuit. "Oh my God," he thought to himself, "She's so hot." It was like an explosion in his mind. Boom. "Wow, I just wanna boom her." Unohana turned around."Did you say anything?" He shook his head. "Erm…no." She nodded. "Good." Kenpachi's mind wandered again. "I should tell her how hot she is, but she'd think I was sexist…" Yachiru just stared. "Kenny, what's sexist mean?"

Twister

TWEWY OST

Life was like a twister, Unohana noticed. Especially when looking at the sticky mess that Kenpachi had gotten into, making cotton candy. She dipped a finger into the volatile pink substance and tasted it. "Mmm… needs more candy cane." Kenpachi laughed. "A real mess here, especially since Yachiru released her reiatsu in here." Unohana nodded. "A power yet unknown, hmm?" Kenpahi looked around. "This is way too organized. I saw a nest like this once." Unohana just nodded. What was he talking about?

Hybrid

TWEWY OST

"What is this?" Kenpachi asked. "It's a hybrid plant developed by the 12th Division. It should survive nearly anywhere. And I noticed that your headquarters were a little lacking in flora, so I took it upon myself to help liven it up." Kenpachi snorted. "You're gonna prettify the place?" Unohana contemplated. "In a word? Yes." Kenpachi looked at the heavy bags of fertilizer and plant seeds Unohana had been dragging in a cart behind her. "Erm… you need some help with that?" She nodded, a little smile on her face. "I would appreciate it."

Lady Marmalade

Moulin Rouge OST

"Unohana, just a question… but what did you do before all this?" Kenpachi gestured at the Seritei. She gave a smirk. "I was a dancer." Kenpachi stared. "Like ballet?" "No, think more… Moulin Rouge. I was known as the infamous Lady Marmalade." Kenpachi lifted an eyebrow. "Care to demonstrate?" She leaned in close, one leg above his, and whispered, "Voules vous couche avec moi…" and gave him a kiss, causing Kenpachi to stumble over. "Aha! No, I didn't really do that. But I was on a mission there at the time, and I happened to see her there. She's a very honorable woman. Not a whore. She just figured it would be better to spend somebody else's money instead of her own." Kenpachi could only nod.

Pursuit-Cornered

Phoenix Wright OST

He chased her all over the Seritei at night. Not a very mature thing to do, but it was fun. The chase was extremely exhilarating. Especially when he always, always managed to catch her in the end.

* * *

Well, that was fun! Sorry, but I'm not really the best drabble writer, and it was kinda hard to write drabbles for these songs. Yes, I am a major nerd… but please forgive me. I don't think any of these turned out really well, but I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me how to improve these…


End file.
